The Return of Dorian X
by Sara K M
Summary: What if Dorian hadn't died in the last book? Could he and Annoura restore their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Dorian X

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Tairen Soul**_** series.**

**I know "so – in – so didn't die" AUs are a bit cliché in fanfiction, but as much as I like Rain and Ellysetta, I like Dorian and Annoura more. So, I'd really like to see what would have happened to their marriage if Dorian had lived.**

**OOOOOOOOOO is time change**

**XXXXXXXXXXX is POV change**

The poison robbed Dorian of his breath and prevented him from moving, while that traitor Sebourne hissed about his plans to hand Celieria to the Eld. Dorian should've cared about that. But as the poison filled his body, all that mattered was stopping the pain.

When his heart was pierced, Dorian welcomed the sweet feeling of unconsciousness.

OOOOOOOOOOO

He had no idea how long he was unconscious. Perhaps it was only a few chimes. Perhaps it was a couple of bells. It could have even been a day or two. But Dorian began to hear a voice. A strong, gentle female voice. "… hold… light, Dorian," she said as he drifted.

He thought she was his mother, ready to welcome him into the Haven of Light. Dorian struggled to open his eyes. It had been years since he'd seen his Mama. But his eyes refused to budge.

And then he heard the voice again. More clearly this time. "Hold your soul to the light, Dorian," she said. It wasn't Mama. Who was it? And why wasn't he dead?

OOOOOOOOO

Finally opening his eyes, Dorian saw a tiny Fey woman staring at him from behind a veil. "Praise the gods," she said. "You're awake."

"Yes," Dorian said, taking in his surroundings. He was still lying on the old stone bed in the outpost castle on the edge of his kingdom. The Fey woman appeared to be the only other person here. "How is this possible?"

"I came to the castle with Lord Barrial. While he killed the traitor Sebourne, I tried to spin a shei'dalin healing weave on you. I was so afraid wouldn't work," the woman's voice shook a little behind her veil. "It's rather difficult to spin a healing weave and hold a soul to the light at the same time. Especially as I'm not a master in Spirit. And I'm not nearly as strong a shei'dalin as the Feyreisa or even your Aunt Marrissya, and they were needed elsewhere. But I couldn't do nothing when I heard Sebourne was after you. Especially considering Marikah was once one of my closest friends."

Dorian nodded slowly, not quite certain what she was saying, but understanding she wanted to defeat their common enemy and honor his Fey ancestor. "I appreciate your assistance, Lady…" His voice trailed off as he suddenly realized he didn't know who this woman was.

"I apologize, King Dorian. I am Lady Jisera."

"Pleased to meet" – Dorian began, attempting to sit up so he could greet the Fey woman properly. But she immediately pushed him back on the mattress of the stone bed. For such a tiny thing, she was almost as strong as a tairen.

"No, King Dorian," Lady Jisera said. "You aren't strong enough to sit up yet."

Dorian sighed and attempted to sit up again. "I need to get up," he said as firmly as he could. "Celieria is at war. And – " Lady Jisera pushed him back on the bed. Perhaps she _was_ as strong as tairen.

"I understand you wish to get up," she said, her eyes glaring at him through her veil. "But the reality is you are still weak. If you wish to recover, you need more time to rest."

"But Annoura," Dorian sighed, picturing the scared look his beautiful wife would have had when she discovered he'd been attacked. Despite all the struggles their marriage had recently, he knew Annoura would be devastated if she thought he could be dead. And what might happen with her pregnancy? His heart sped up at that thought. "She needs to know I've survived. I need to see her." He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"And Annoura would want you to rest so you can recover completely as well," Lady Jisera said, laying him back down again. "She has already been informed that I've healed you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

The fear in Annoura's heart had been clawing at her for days. Dorian had been poisoned and stabbed in the heart. Could he still be alive? Was it possible that unknown Fey woman had saved him? How could Annoura trust a Fey, especially an unknown one? And yet, how could she believe Dorian was truly dead?

Annoura had spent the past week in seclusion, unable to allow any of her servants, aides, or court members to see her so scared. So unable to cope.

And what about the baby? Annoura touched her stomach, wondering if it was a good thing. She still didn't like what that Fey peasant did to her, but if this were the last piece of her husband… On the other hand, how could she raise a possible king without Dorian?

She'd taken to sleeping in Dorian's bed chamber. Surrounded by her husband's warm scent, she dreamed of happier times were Dorian was the sweet, passionate man she'd fallen in love. The birth of their son, Dori. Their wedding and the look in Dorian's eyes when she'd told him he could call her by her first name afterwards. Their first kiss, in the gardens of Capellas.

_Dorian smiled at her as he withdrew from the kiss, his eyes wide and tender at the same time. But unlike the first time, he almost immediately pressed his lips to hers again, letting her feel his tongue this time. His hands also stroked her back, causing Annoura to feel warmer and warmer in a wonderful way._

_For several moments, she didn't care about anything except the fact that Dorian was her as the amazingly passionate man he'd always been._

_But suddenly Dorian pulled away again. "Sorry, Annoura. I must leave," he told her._

_Annoura's heart shattered. Was he becoming the cold, distant man he was when he left for war again? "No, Dorian. Don't go," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound as pitiful to him as it did to her._

"_If I stay, you must give yourself to me," he said. "Heart and soul, willingly and without reservation."_

_Annoura paused. Who did he think he was, speaking to her like an underling? And was there something wrong with his eyes?_

_But Dorian began to walk away again, causing Annoura's heart to shatter once again. She needed him with her, even if it was just a dream. "Yes, Dorian," she said. "I'll do anything."_

_Dorian placed his arms around her, and everything felt warm again. "Say it then, Annoura."_

"_I surrender myself to you without reservation. My body and –"_

" – Treasonous pig!" Dorian's voice somehow shouted from behind her.

" – Unhand my mother!" Dori's voice said at the same time.

Their voices startled Annoura. How could either of them be here? Dorian may be dead, and she hadn't heard anything about Dori since he left to command their navy. Confused, Annoura forced herself to open her eyes, even if it meant she would loose her sweet, loving, dream - Dorian.

As her eyes opened Annoura was horrified to see her Favorite, Ser Vale, performing dark magic on her. Exactly how had the man entered this chamber in the first place? Was he truly about to mark her, so she would be used as a puppet for the Eld? How had she allowed this to happen? How could she let that man get so close to her? "Get away from me!" she said, giving the man a shove.

Dorian grabbed Vale with both arms while Dori stabbed him directly in the chest. Annoura took a moment to admire her husband and son's teamwork while the traitor's light faded from his eyes. Then she shook her head. "Remove him from this room. The blood is spilling everywhere."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After settling everything, Annoura almost fell into her husband and son's arms. "I thought maybe you had…" she whispered over and over again. Dorian pressed himself closer every time she spoke. "I didn't know what to do."

"The Danae saved me when my ship went down, Mama," Dori smiled as she stared into her son's eyes.

"A Fey woman called Lady Jisera healed me after Sebourne attacked," Dorian whispered into her hair.

"Thank gods," she whispered back. They had returned. That's all that mattered.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Annoura couldn't take her eyes off her husband. He'd returned. She couldn't stop thinking that. After everything that happened, he'd returned to her. Her eyes had landed on him while he sat in his large golden chair for dinner. Now they gazed at him as he reclined in his softer, easy chair after dinner while he sipped pinalle.

"How is the baby?" Dorian suddenly asked, breaking their silence after Dori had left them alone. He stared at her stomach in concern.

Annoura absentmindedly touched her stomach, not certain how to respond. She still didn't know how to feel about this baby. It had been conceived because she and Dorian were victims of that silly Fey peasant's spell. Yet, it was still Dorian's child… "The doctors told me the heart was steady the last time they checked," she told him, trying to sound neutral.

Finishing his pinalle, Dorian walked over to Annoura and put his hand on her stomach. She didn't know whether to welcome it or not. "Good to hear," he said as he caressed her warmly. The same way he had done when she'd been pregnant with Dori.

Annoura stared into his hazel eyes, lost in the memory of their first baby.

"You should still ask the doctor to check him again, Annoura," Dorian said firmly, breaking their eye contact. She suddenly felt cold. "Especially after everything that happened today."

Her blood turned to ice at that last comment, and she stood up, forcing Dorian's hand away from her. "Why? So, you can tell the doctors what a fool I was to allow Vale into my inner circle?"

Dorian's eyes flashed with angry fire. Annoura was lucky he was in good control of his magic, or he may have burned her. "No, Annoura. Of course not. I just want to make certain nothing has happened to him."

"Because I if anything has it will be my fault," Annoura said, her voice growing colder and colder. Still, she was surprised how much that something happening to their child scared her.

"No, Annoura, of course not." Dorian began pacing around their private sitting room, his feet sounding like a carriage horse. "You know, before I was attacked, I wrote you a letter. It said how sorry I was that we had become so cold and distant. I hated the way we left things at North Gate. And it said that I still love you. I always have and I always will, Annoura."

He turned to face her at that last statement, his eyes shining with the sincerity that only Dorian could give.

"Oh, Dorian." Some of her icy blood melted at those words. After everything that had happened between them, he still loved her. "I wish I had received that letter."

He nodded, his hazel eyes still gazing into hers.

"I'll ask the doctor to check the baby tomorrow," she told him finally, trying to offer him something in exchange. Dorian's smile spread across his entire face at that. It was Annoura's favorite, because it was somehow soft and passionate at the same time. He only used it for her.

"And I love you, too," she said, feeling her heart thump with fear, far more than the first time she had said it to him.

He kissed her. Just like he used to. With passion and love.

Annoura had believed their great love and their marriage had died when he left her at North Gate, but if they still loved each other after everything, perhaps their marriage wasn't dead. Perhaps someday it would flourish again like it had for years?


	2. Chapter 2

RDX # 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Tairen Soul Series.**_

Holding her head high, Annoura made her way to the formal drawing room the next day. "It's good to see you again, your majesty," several servants told her.

She ignored them. How dare they refer to last week, when she hid herself in Dorian's room? Why did she ever show such weakness in the first place? She was a queen. She should conduct herself properly.

Her pale green gown swished when she walked, and Annoura smiled. That was proper. Dorian and Dori both met her eyes when she entered the drawing room and her smile widened. That was also proper.

It was also wonderful to see them here again. Her heart leaped to see them safe.

"Hello, Mama" Dori greeted her as if nothing had happened the night before. Annoura's smile almost went to her ears at that. How well he knew her.

She sat down in her silver chair, just as she always did. Dorian seemed to watch her from the corner of his eye, with a glance at her stomach. Annoura tried to look away from him, not wanting to be reminded of possible trouble.

"Now that everything is settled here, I would like to call on Nadela," Dori said, breaking Annoura's illusion of normalcy. Apparently, her son didn't know her at all. How could he assume she would agree?

" – No, Dori, now isn't a good time "

" – Do send her and her family our best wishes," Dorian said at the same time.

Annoura felt her bones freeze. Were her husband and son really going to ignore her wishes? Was her son going to abandon her? "Dori, we need you here," she said as firmly as she could.

"No, Mama you don't," Dori said just as firmly. "That nasty mage is dead, and the war is over. I wish to see my fiancée again. I know she was worried about me as well."

"Did she really?" Annoura asked, remembering the pretty dark – haired girl that constantly stood next to her son a few months ago. Was her affection as true as Dori believed? Or had she been playing her son all along, just as Ser Vale apparently played Annoura? After all, if Annoura could have been fooled by a pretty face and sweet words, so could her son. "Perhaps she and her family are eager for her to become a princess instead of merely the daughter of a Great Lord."

"Mama!" Dori's eyes flashed, and Annoura reminded herself that her son had controlled his magic for many years. "I will not listen to this! I love Nadela, and I know she loves me."

"Son," Dorian stood up and placed his hand on Dori's shoulder. "Please do call on Nadela. She is a fine young woman, and of course she would have been worried for you."

Dori smiled at his father and marched out of the room without even looking at Annoura.

"Dorian, how could you?" Annoura asked, her voice becoming colder and colder as she spoke.

"I could because I believe in our son, Annoura!" he said, his voice growing louder, and his eyes flashed with fire just as their son's had. "And I trust him."

_But you don't trust me,_ Annoura thought, reading what he didn't tell her. "Enough, Dorian. I will not listen to this anymore." She left the room, heading for the far end of the palace.

"Annoura –" she heard Dorian's voice behind her.

"Don't follow me," she commanded. She walked faster and faster, trying to ignore the sound of his footsteps behind her. Neither Dorian nor Dori believed in her at all. She felt lonelier than she did as the princess of Capellas, growing up in a world where no one, not even her parents, trusted her. Because there she didn't know what it felt like to have someone like Dorian believe in her.

She felt a thick wall of ice grow around her heart. Perhaps she and Dorian were doomed to remain cold and distant to each other, after all. No matter how many times she heard her name through the palace halls or spoke to her in spirit.

OOOOOOOOOO

A couple of bells later, Annoura laid on a guest bed while Lord Hewen, the royal physician, attended her. Her body felt numb, and she wasn't certain why she had agreed to this.

His large hands took her temperature and put the large metal horn against her chest. Then against her stomach. "You are very lucky, your majesty," the doctor said, sighing with relief. His blue eyes stared into hers, showing his sincerity. "Your unborn child is still very healthy, despite the trauma from yesterday."

Her heart jumped a bit. Her baby was all right. Perhaps the ice had melted a little, after all. Annoura still didn't understand how she could care so much about this child, but somehow, she did.

"Perhaps you should inform the king of the good news, Lord Hewen," she said as she up straight. Annoura couldn't speak to Dorian, but he would want to know about the health of his second child.

"Yes, your majesty," the doctor replied with a bow. Then he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian hated the way Annoura was going out of her way to ignore him today. All because he told Dori he could call on his fiancée, which the boy had every right to do? Surely Annoura wanted their son to have a loving marriage. She may be a cold woman to a lot of people, but she adored Dori. Dorian thought she still loved him, too, especially after their conversation the night before, but perhaps not.

Perhaps Annoura had become too cold for Dorian or Dori to melt. He made his way to his office instead. There was plenty for him to oversee as king after the war.

Dorian stared at the orders for rebuilding after the war for several minutes, but despite himself, his eyes wandered to the many pictures of his wife that decorated the room. Annoura as queen in her silver gown. Annoura and Dorian together in silver and gold.

Images of their relationship flashed through his mind. The first day he saw her, in Capellas. She was far too beautiful for him to speak that day. Their first kiss, in the Capellan gardens, surrounded by the lilac blossoms. The look on Annoura's face when they married. The motherly pride she glowed with as she held Dori for the first time. The way she sparkled when she wore the crown of the queen of Celieria for the first time.

The way she still sparkled. _Annoura, _Dorian called out to her in spirit once again. _I love you._

Standing up, he decided he would find his wife one way or another. This was his palace, after all.

As he walked, Dorian realized how much Ser Vale must have affected Annoura. This was a man she allowed in her inner circle of court. A man his wife believed was merely a charming underling. And yet, he was apparently very gifted in dark magic. Dorian still couldn't believe how close Vale had been to marking Annoura for the Eld.

In fact, his heart beat faster at the horrible thought.

But how much more did Annoura struggle? His wife liked to believe she could read everyone she encountered. As a Capellan princess, she was raised to learn everyone's motivations, understand their strengths, and use their weaknesses against them. Dorian knew that Annoura believed she understood everything about all their members of court and all their servants. But she has misjudged Vale terribly.

It hurt her pride, of course. But more than that, it made Annoura doubt herself and her ability to understand others. Perhaps that was why she didn't wish to accept Lady Nadela now, a young woman Annoura was quite pleased with a couple of months before?

Dorian's feet moved faster as he searched the palace for his wife.

As he turned a corner, he nearly ran into Lord Hewen. "Forgive me your majesty," the physician said, automatically bowing at the waist.

Dorian had forgotten that Annoura had agreed to send for the doctor to check their unborn child. His heart beat a bit faster again as thought of possible problems with the baby. "No worries, Lord Hewen, but tell me, have you seen to the queen?" he asked, trying to sound less nervous than he felt.

But the smile that spread across the doctor's face assured Dorian he need not worry about that. "I have indeed, your majesty, and the queen says to tell you the child is still healthy."

Dorian's heart leaped at the news. Not just that their unborn baby was well, but that Annoura had asked the doctor to tell him. "Thank you, Lord Hewen. That is wonderful news."

"A pleasure, your majesty," Lord Hewen said, bowing once more as Dorian continued down the hall. Perhaps finding his wife wouldn't be quite as difficult as he thought.

Turning several times down the long halls, Dorian's heart felt like singing when he saw Annoura. Her shiny silver – blond hair and sparkling crown peaked out of one of the guest rooms. "Darling," he said walking quicker and quicker towards her.

"Dorian," she nodded to him, as she stepped into the room. She was not quite smiling, but her face appearing much brighter than it had earlier today. "Your letter came today. The one you wrote before you were poisoned? The one that said you've always loved me and always will? That you never wanted another woman for a wife?"

Nodding, Dorian remembered how important it was for Annoura to understand that when he wrote that letter. And how true it still was.

She sighed as she pulled the letter out for him to see. "I could do without all the references to Fey true love, and I don't know why it was necessary to tell me what a Fey man says when he meets his mate, but I appreciate what you were trying to say to me."

"Good," Dorian said, looking straight into her eyes. "Because it's still true." He paused to put a hand on her stomach. "I heard Lord Hewen said the baby is still well. It's such a relief to here that."

Annoura nodded, but her eyes darkened a bit. "It is, but now I wonder if I shouldn't ask another doctor as well. Who knows what motives Lord Hewen might have for telling us our child is well?"

"I would think we can trust him," Dorian said, confused. "He has been our family physician for years. He sounded very sincere when he told me the good news."

"Of course, _you_ trust him," Annoura said, her face growing cold again.

"I didn't say that, Annoura," Dorian said firmly. "I said _we _could trust him. I know the experience with Vale bothered you. I bothered me, too. But – "

" – Do not mention that man again, Dorian," Annoura's voice was low and deadly. "I know I made a mistake with him, but I won't make another." He had been correct earlier today. Ser Vale's deception shook her to the core.

"I'm certain you won't," Dorian agreed confidently. "I know how easy it is for you to read people who work for us and who interact with us. Vale was the exception to that."

Annoura's face turned from cold to complete surprise. Her eyebrows shot up. "You can't mean that. Not when you have shown over and over in the past month that you no longer trust me."

Dorian's nose wrinkled in confusion. He thought their problems had stemmed because she doubted his love after choosing the Fey over her one too many times. But perhaps there was more to her comments about trust the night before than he first believed. "Annoura, of course I trust you. I trusted you to look after the palace during the war. I trust you to take care of our baby. And most of all, I trust you with my heart."

"No, Dorian. You had me checked for mage marks when the Fey were here last. Do you have any idea how much that hurt me, that you believed I would work against you that way?" Annoura's face was a combination of coldness and hurt that Dorian could see peeking through her pale blue eyes. "Then you asked me to send for the doctor because I endangered our baby with Ser Vale. Finally, you paid no attention to my concerns about Lady Nadela or Lord Hewen."

There was complete silence for several chimes after that. Dorian was certain his heart had even stopped beating as he fully digested their problems from her perspective.

Finally, he sighed. "Annoura, as I told you last night, I don't ask you to see the doctor because I blamed you. I asked you to see the doctor because I was worried about our child. Just as I know you are. Nevertheless, I see I'm going to have to earn your trust again. If you wish to see a second doctor about the baby, I will help you find one."

Annoura nodded but her expression didn't change.

"As for Lady Nadela, what if we invite her and her family here again, for you to inspect her? I do hope things work for her and Dori, as he does love her. That's what you want for him, isn't it? I remember how many times you said you wanted Dori and his wife to love each other, like we do, rather than the cold, manipulative relationship your parents had."

The coldness on her face melted a little. "I suppose."


	3. Chapter 3

RDX # 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Tairen Soul**_

"We are pleased to be here for dinner again, your majesties," Lady Nadela said, curtsying. Her brown hair was pinned back perfectly in place, and she wore a lovely pink gown. It was an appropriate outfit for such a dinner.

"Absolutely," Great Lord Ronald said, bowing. He wore a grey suit that fitted him nicely.

Normally Annoura would nod politely. But tonight, she couldn't help noticing this was the same type of flattery Vale used to give her. "I wish I could say I am pleased as well," she said instead, giving them both a cold, hard stare.

Great Lord Ronald's and Lady Nadela's brows rose but said nothing.

Dori gave Annoura a hard stare as well, and then smiled. "I am always pleased to see you, Nadela." He crossed the room to shake Great Lord Ronald's hand and embrace his fiancée.

Dorian smiled as well, as he always did with guests. With his gold suit, it was easy to understand why many Celierian's compared him to the sun. "We are happy that you are here tonight. Especially as you are our first guests since that awful war ended." Annoura wished he wasn't so friendly. These people were probably using them to get a better position.

Yet Lady Nadela seemed to hold Dori a bit tighter at the mention of the war. "I'm so happy the Danae saved you, and you are safe now."

"We all are," Lord Ronald agreed.

"Naturally," Annoura said curtly. Of course, she was happy that her son had returned home. But was he truly safe, with that young woman near him?

"And I was happy to hear that your sons, Derek and Peer survived the war as well," Dori said to Lord Ronald.

Nadela and Lord Ronald sighed with relief. "The day they came home was one of the best days of our lives," Lord Ronald said, as the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger.

"Second only to two days ago, when I saw Dori again," Nadela said softly, her face glowing. It scared Annoura. If the young woman was pretending, she was almost better than Vale had been. But if she was sincere, Dori had everything he needed from her.

How could Annoura decipher which it was?

OOOOOOOOOO

Dori and Lady Nadela smiled at each other as they ate the lamb. They joked and laughed.

Dorian and Lord Ronald also enjoyed conversation. They discussed ways for the country to flourish again after the war. They discussed the new planting season, and which crops would likely grow. "And I have heard Master Johnson is eager to try a new type of carriage. He is certain we will all ask him for it within a month."

Annoura didn't care about crops or carriages. She simply wanted to understand what Lord Ronald and Lady Nadela's motives were.

And then Lord Ronald turned to glance at Annoura. "I do think your chef has done an excellent job with this lamb, your majesty."

"Absolutely," Lady Nadela said, her brown eyes meeting Annoura's.

Annoura suddenly knew what their motives were. They wanted the palace, the food, and everything that came with it, for themselves. Marrying Dori was simply a way to do that. "That is correct," she said firmly. "He is _my chef_, and that is the way it will stay. Because you will never live here."

Lady Nadela stared, her eyes wide. "I see," she said.

Dori immediately stood and put his hand on the back of Nadela's chair. "Mama, we have been through this before. I love Nadela, and I _will_ marry her."

"That is fine, son," Dorian said. His words were like a knife right through Annoura's heart. Didn't he just say two days ago that he wanted to win her trust again?

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dorian, how could you?" Annoura asked after Lord Ronald and Lady Nadela left and they were alone in their sitting room. "You said I could inspect Lady Nadela and Lord Ronald again, to see if they were trustworthy. Yet when I realize they aren't, you completely ignore me. You told me you wanted to earn my trust again. But you have done nothing to show that tonight."

Dorian stood up, his feet moving like a carriage horse again. "Annoura, I believe that Lord Ronald simply wished to pay a compliment on the meal, nothing more."

Annoura stood, hating those words. "Dorian, I can't listen to this again."

"No, darling, don't leave yet," Dorian said. "I realize it is difficult for you to understand if they are sincere right now. But might you continue to inspect them for a few weeks?"

Annoura sighed. She knew he wanted to believe the best in his subjects, especially in their son's perspective in – laws, and his naivete frustrated her. Normally, his tendency to believe the best and her tendency to expect the worst in people allowed a rather balanced rule for Celieria, and just as importantly, for their marriage.

But that was when they trusted each other.

"I just want you to believe me when I say that I don't think Nadela is good for Dori," Annoura said firmly.

Dorian exhaled and walked toward her, his gold suit shining in the dim light. "I'm not discarding your view, darling. I won't fully endorse the marriage yet. But I think it is too much to abandon it. Continue to inspect them." His eyes pleaded with hers. " Please. For Dori's sake."

"All right," Annoura finally said, stepping back before she kissed him.

Dorian smiled brighter than the sun. "Thank you. Perhaps we can look for another doctor again?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Three weeks later, Dorian approached Annoura. "I found another doctor who could see you. He operates out of a small cottage near the mountains. We could go today if you were willing to take the carriage."

Annoura paused. Ordinarily she would say a doctor who operated out of a small cottage was beneath her, but perhaps it was better that he was such a peasant? It was unlikely that the Eld, the Fey, or anyone else who wanted to get to her would be interested in such a man.

And she still couldn't decide whether Lady Nadela's relationship with her son was real, it would be nice to see to her baby's health. "Yes, Dorian. Ready the carriage, and we can go."

Dorian smiled softly. It was a smile she rarely on him recently but loved to see. Because he only used it for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Like a wild vine, the little, wooden cottage seemed to grow up from the ground, and its walls extended to less than a quarter of the size of the palace sitting room. Annoura decided to bathe as soon as she returned home.

Still, she held her head high as Dorian helped her out of the carriage. If this peasant doctor could take care of her unborn child, that was the important thing.

A short man with a white beard stepped out of the cottage, his eyes wide. "Your majesties!" He bowed a few times, still looking quite shocked. "I am honored that you have chosen to see me. What may I do for you?

"My wife would like another doctor to look at our unborn child," Dorian said.

"Absolutely," said the short man, bowing again. "Come inside, your majesty."

Annoura fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in disgust, but she walked into the cottage. "Please have a seat," the peasant doctor instructed, pointing to a wooden chair in the middle of the small room. She exhaled but did so.

Then he pulled a black bag out from somewhere, producing a horn, a thermometer, and several other instruments she'd seen Lord Hewen carry. At least he seemed like a competent doctor, even if he did operate out of this hovel.

He placed the horn on her stomach and listened closely. "Steady heartbeat, your majesty. It seems you have a strong little one in there."

Annoura felt as if a huge load of logs were suddenly lifted from her back. Her baby was truly all right? It was almost too much to hope. "Truly?" she asked the short man, staring down into his blue eyes.

"Truly, your majesty," his eyes shone with sincerity.

It was such wonderful news. Ironic. When she first learned of her pregnancy, the only feeling that cut through her shock was exploitation. There were moments she'd wished the child gone.

The short man also checked Annoura's vitals, explaining if she wasn't completely healthy, the baby would be in jeopardy soon. But her vitals were fine as well.

"Dorian!" Annoura cried smiling wider and wider as she exited the cottage. "The doctor says the baby is fine and should continue to be fine."

Dorian's smile was just as wide. "That's wonderful, Annoura."

They both climbed back into their carriage, feeling as if they were floating. They spent the time caressing her stomach lovingly, knowing their baby nestled safely inside her. Before long, they were also giving each other little kisses.

Annoura began to think their relationship was truly recovering that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOO

Several days after he and Annoura found a new doctor, Dorian and Annoura traveled to the Fading Lands and Dharsa for the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa's bonding ceremony and coronation.

Dorian looked forward to seeing his allies and kin again. He particularly liked the idea of seeing Lady Jisera once again, conisdering the Fey woman had saved his life. A grin spread wider and wider across his face as their carriage approached Dharsa, the capital of the Fading Lands that he'd heard so much about from his aunt Marrissya.

Annoura, on the other hand appeared colder and colder as they approached Dharsa. "The Fading Lands are drier than I expected them to be," she said, glancing outside the carriage window.

Dorian bristled. He knew she had no love for the Fey and disliked how much he seemed to prefer his magical kin over her. But he wished she wouldn't insult them all the time. Didn't Annoura realize the Fey had helped Celieria win the recent war? Couldn't she try to respect them a little?

"I think the war has taken its toll on the Fading Lands as well," Dorian said, just as coldly. "I'm certain it will bloom soon and be just as beautiful as the stories say it once was."

Annoura stayed silent but didn't look at him at all. Becoming more and more frustrated with his wife, Dorian turned away from her as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Staring out the carriage window, Dorian's eyes widened more and more as they approached Dharsa and the Feyreisen's royal palace. Unlike the rest of the Fading Lands, Dharsa still had lush greens. Grasses, vines, and bushes grew in many places. The large palace sparkled so much with glittering white stones that Dorian almost wondered if they were diamonds. It's towers almost touched the sky. And directly in front was the largest fountain Dorian had ever seen, full of clear water that seemed to gleam with magic.

It was every bit as wonderful and magical as aunt Marrissya told him it would be. "Wow," Dorian couldn't' stop himself from whispering. Peeking at Annoura, he couldn't help but wonder if his wife was also impressed.

But Annoura face remained cold.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fey, human, and several large winged cats whom Dorian realized must be the infamous tairen all gathered in the white stoned palace. Everyone greeted each other joyfully. as friends. The Feyrerisa hugged several mortals and Fey who were probably her own relatives.

Meanwhile, Dorian searched for Lady Jisera, while Annoura remained silent and distant. Eventually, he found a light – brown haired Fey woman standing next to her mate, who was apparently the strongest user of Air magic in all the Fading Lands.

Dorian stared for several moments at the Fey woman, blinking at her extreme beauty. He had become somewhat used to the Feyrerisa's tremendous glow, but Lady Jisera's still surprised him.

Meanwhile, Annoura appeared to grow even colder. "Dorian, there is no need to stare," his wife whispered to him. "She is only a Fey."

Dorian shook his head, feeling himself grow colder in response. "She isn't only a Fey. She's the one who saved my life several weeks ago," he whispered back. "Lady Jisera, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you again," he said, stepping closer to the wonderful woman. "I haven't had any problems with the poison since I returned to Celieria City. Your healing cured me completely. Not only that, but I was able to stop an attack on my wife before any damage occurred."

Holding out his hand he offered her to shake it.

Lady Jisera and her mate paused to stare at his hand for a moment. Perhaps Fey were not accustomed to shaking hands? Still, the Fey woman eventually accepted and shook his hand warmly. "I was glad to help, Dorian," she said, her eyes staring into his.

Dorian blinked. She was still extremely bright.

Suddenly, Annoura placed her own hand forward. Dorian's eyes widened more than they ever had that day, as his wife said, "I'd like to thank you for healing my husband as well. It means a great deal to me."

Lady Jisera shook Annoura's hand as well, and Dorian's heart grew as big as his own chest. For Annoura to swallow her pride and thank someone, especially a Fey woman, was an enormous deal. But she did it. Because Dorian's life meant more than her own pride. Even after everything they'd been through in the past few months.

_I really appreciate you thanking her, Annoura, _Dorian told her in spirit. _I love you._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A different Fey woman than Lady Jisera but just as bright held a sparking crown of platinum and crystal. She stepped forward and carefully placed it on top of the Feyreisa's striking bright red hair. The crown perfectly accented her silver cape and white gown.

The Feyreisa looked every inch the queen she'd become. Still, Dorian couldn't help but think of his own queen who was also lovely next to him in her silver gown. He glanced at Annoura, smiling. It warmed his swelling heart to see her return the smile.

"By the grace and light of the gods Rainer vel'En Daris son of Rajahl and Kiaria vel'En Daris, and Ellysetta Baristani vol Celay, daughter of Shannisorran and Elfeya v'En Celay adopted daughter of Sol and Lauriana Baristani of Celieria have joined their souls as on in shei'tanitsa. Henceforth and forevermore shall they be known as Rainer and Ellysetta v'En Daris, truemates of the Fey, Feyreisen and Feyreisa of the Fading Lands. So let it be written in the Scroll of Life. May your Light always shine, and joy be your constant companion," a dark – haired Fey man said as he read a magical – looking scroll.

Everyone cheered and the dancing began.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

It was enjoyable to dance with Annoura again; it had been a long time since they'd celebrated like this. And she seemed to be having fun as well, despite how uneasy she was with the Fey. Sometimes Annoura even flashed him a brief smile.

But out of the corner of his eye, Dorian noticed all the tairen gathering around the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa. What was happening? As he continued to watch, Dorian's eyes grew wide.

Dark, black fur sprouted from the Feyreisen's luminous skin, and claws tore from his fingers as hands morphed into giant paws. Sharp, predator's fangs replaced dull Fey teeth.

Almost immediately afterwards, the Feyreisa began to grow bright red fur where her skin had been. Sharp claws appeared on her hands as well as teeth. And they both roared. Like animals.

Dorian had heard that the Feyreisen was able to transform into a tairen. He supposed that was why they sometimes called him the Tairen Soul. But he'd never seen it happen. Nor had it ever occurred to him that the Feyreisa could transform into a tairen as well.

It was unsettling. He'd considered these Fey almost friends over the past couple of months. But now he wasn't certain how he felt. They weren't human at all. They were part animal. Could they become dangerous to him, or more importantly to Annoura and their child?

"Let's return to Celieria," he whispered to his wife. "Now."

Annoura nodded. She held her head high, like the proud woman she always was. But Dorian could almost feel the relief that radiated from her after he suggested they return home. Although Dorian was partially Fey, they didn't belong in the Fading Lands. They belonged together in Celieria, with the other mortals.


	4. Chapter 4

RDX # 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Tairen Soul.**_

"Would it please you to have more cream puffs, your majesty?" the servant asked from behind the door of Annoura's chambers.

"Yes," she said immediately, sitting up straighter as she looked forward to those cream puffs. She had reached the period of her pregnancy where it was no longer proper to leave her room. Her baby weight was noticeable, after all, and none of her dresses fit any longer. And it would never do for people to see the queen growing fat for any reason.

Besides, her new doctor, which Dorian now brought into to the palace personally, said she needed to be careful of the baby. So far, the child's heartbeat was steady, and he was growing as he should, but Annoura must not overexert herself.

Subconsciously, Annoura touched her stomach, determined to do everything she could to protect him. Especially if the servants brought her more cream puffs.

The door opened and a servant walked in carefully, holding a trey full of them. Annoura's mouth watered as she stared at those perfect little rolls. Flakey and buttery on the outer shell, and sweet and creamy on the inside of the roll. She popped one in her mouth before the trey was even set on the table.

The taste flooded her mouth, and Annoura knew she needed to have another. The servant disappeared at some point, but she didn't really notice when. The cream puffs were far more important.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dorian also visited her daily, often bringing cream puffs for her as well.

As she munched on the best food she'd eaten for the past month, he read to her to keep her amused. Annoura appreciated that he refrained from Fey history, even those relating to his own family. He also avoided Fey tales, choosing instead a story about a daring seaman who defeated pirates.

Annoura loved the way Dorian's voice changed as he read. He spoke faster as the story grew more exciting and his whole face became invested in the story. He also often touched her arm or kissed her face. This was her Dorian; the passionate man she'd met who'd won her heart back on Capellas, not the cold distant man he'd been a few months ago.

"… And Captain Holland growled at the pirates, holding out his sword. 'I'll never give up my ship!'" Dorian read as voice quickened and his eyes grew.

Annoura's face remained focused on his as she placed another cream puff in her mouth, when at the same time something moved inside her. Her hands automatically flew to her stomach in surprise, and she let out a tiny shriek, as undignified as it was.

The book fell from Dorian's hands as he immediately wrapped them around her. "What is wrong, Annoura? Do you need me to get the doctor again?"

Annoura shook her head, loving the feeling of security she had in his arms. "No, Dorian. The baby just moved!"

Dorian's eyes lit up like the sun he often emulated. "Annoura, that is wonderful." With that he caressed her stomach and captured her lips. Dorian and cream puffs together were a wonderful combination.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dori visited her and brought cream puffs as well, but his stays were significantly less pleasant for Annoura. All he seemed to want to speak about was Lady Nadela. "Nadela and I walked around the gardens today, Mama." "Nadela looked gorgeous in her new indigo – colored gown." "Nadela told me…" "Nadela said…"

"Nadela hopes you and the baby are doing well, Mama," Dori said one day, after handing her the cream puffs.

For once, she completely ignored her new favorite treat as she digested Dori's latest news about Nadela. "That's what she says, anyway," said Annoura, unable to hide her disbelief.

Dori scowled and his eyes flashed, like he was about to weave fire magic. "Mama, we have been over this many times, and I am tired of explaining it again. Nadela is trustworthy. I love her, and she loves me. Please accept that."

But, how could she? If that woman was playing her son's tender heart, just because she wishes to become queen one day, Annoura's heart would break into a million pieces. And poor Dori would never recover.

"Dori, you are too much like your father. Both of you are too naive to understand people's real motives." Annoura paused, realizing she'd just said that with affection. Was it really a bad thing that Dori was as sweet as his father?

"Mama, Papa and I both believe in _love_, and that's why we believe my marriage to Lady Nadela will be a good one," Dori said in the same commanding tone that his father would. Then he sighed. "And despite how much you protest, I know you believe in love too, Mama. Now please, have a cream puff."

He handed her one of those wonderful treats and she bit into it. The boy really was so much like Dorian. But wasn't that exactly what she'd hoped for her son when he was born? For him to be a good ruler and to believe in love, unlike her selfish, manipulative parents?

Still, Annoura's heart twisted in pain at the possiblity of Lady Nadela using Dori like Vale had used her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The pains were coming steadily now. The baby would be born today, Annoura knew. "Tell his majesty to bring that cottage doctor here!" she called to the servants as soon as they entered her chamber.

"Of course, your majesty," they said as they curtseyed.

They must have left after that, but as another pain seized her, Annoura focused on biting her lip to prevent herself from some unladylike screaming.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The white bearded doctor arrived and placed his hand on Annoura's stomach, pressing to feel the child within her. "Yes, that's right," he whispered with a nod. Then he placed the horn much lower than he normally did but seemed to listen to the child's heartbeat.

She'd realized in the last couple of months that this doctor was a quiet man, but that was part of why she trusted him. He didn't waste his time asking her unnecessary questions. More importantly, he wasn't a part of regular court, so he had no reason to be a spy for the Fey or the Eld.

He smiled at Annoura after he finished with the exam. "Your child is steady and strong, your majesty. We will definitely see a little prince later today."

Annoura nodded, grateful that her child was still healthy. Then another pain washed over her, and all she could think about was preventing herself from yelling.

OOOOOOOOOOO

How long had it been since the pains began? A few bells? Over twelve bells? Would the baby truly arrive today, or would she have these pains forever? Was it possible to prevent herself from screaming any longer?

"You are doing very well, your majesty," the doctor told her again after checking her progress.

"Excuse me!" Annoura snapped. "If I was, -" she stopped speaking as another wave of pain hit, almost becoming a tidal wave. She bit her lip, tasting blood and wondered if screaming might be worth it. As the pain eventually subsided, she turned back to the doctor. " – doing well, this would be over!"

The doctor ignored her completely, that ungrateful commoner. Why had she allowed such a man to treat her, much less at the palace? He said something to her maidservants, as if he were the one giving the orders.

Annoura was just about to command the common doctor leave the room, when another tidal wave of pain hit. She tasted more and more blood as she continued biting her lip. As the pain finally lessened, a maidservant thrusted a cup of water to her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorian's mouth felt dry as he muttered to himself. "She'll be all right," he said again as Annoura's labor continued well into the evening. He'd tried to work for several hours but eventually left his office. Now he wandered around the sitting room, barely able to see what was in front of him. "She's done this before, after all." Still, Annoura was so much younger when they'd had Dori. What if this child was too much for her?

Chest tightening at the mere thought, Dorian shook his head. Had he survived Sebourne's poisoning only to lose Annoura now instead? His chest tightened even more. He'd known from the time he'd married her that he would likely outlive her by many years. His Fey blood gave him a much longer lifetime than an average mortal. He'd accepted that that and thought he was ready for it.

But now Dorian knew he wasn't ready at all. Not when they were still rediscovering their marriage after that period of coldness and betrayal during the war. Not when they had a brand-new child to raise together. His chest became a knot. No, several knots.

Annoura would hate it, but perhaps it wasn't too late to call for Aunt Marrissya or Lady Jisera. Their healing powers were life – saving, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as he was about to truly call for one of the female Fey, he heard the doctor's voice, "Your majesty! You may come in now."

Another knot formed in Dorian's chest as he walked slowly toward Annoura's chamber. Apparently, he was too late to call for Fey assistance after all. "She will be all right," he told himself again, willing himself to believe. _Annoura?_ he said her name in spirit. _Is everything all right?_

A couple of maids opened the door of her chamber with huge smiles. That was a good sign, wasn't it? One of the knots loosened. "You have another healthy son, your majesty," said one of the maids, curtseying as he brushed passed her.

"And the queen?" he asked trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice, although Dorian seemed to linger behind the door, as if he were afraid to open it. Which he wasn't.

"She is seeming happy and well," the other maid said with a curtsey.

Finally, Dorian opened the door and met Annoura's blue eyes, which were glowing with love. "I am fine, Dorian, as is this little boy." She gazed down at the bundle in her arms.

Walking faster that he thought possible, Dorian made it to her bed. He stared at their son. The boy had little wisps of dark hair, but his eyes were clearly blue. Dorian reached over to stroke his cheek and found it smooth. "He's perfect."

Annoura nodded, her eyes meeting Dorian's again. "He is. Because he's our son." Dorian's chest knotted up for a completely different reason as he looked from her to their baby and back to her again.

"What do you want to call him?" Dorian finally asked, realizing they'd never discussed a name. "We've already used the most popular name in my family on Dori."

Annoura smiled at that.

"I don't suppose you would want to name him after your father?" Dorian said, finding it unlikely, but unable to think of other options.

Annoura's face immediately turned cold. "Absolutely not. I told you when we left Capellas that Celieria would be my home, and that I wanted nothing to do with my parents. That's still true. They never loved me."

Dorian's heart broke for his wife, as it always did when she discussed this. "Well, I love you," he told her instead, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Annoura's cold face melted and Dorian loved that she looked at him that way once again, especially after so many weeks of her cold, hard expressions. "I love you," she said as well.

"But we still need a name for this little boy," Dorian reminded her, picking up his tiny hand gently. In turn, his son grasped Dorian's finger with all his strength.

Annoura nodded, gazing down at their son for several moments. "What about naming him after my new doctor? He was one of the first men I could really trust after I became pregnant and after Vale betrayed me. And he really helped me deliver a healthy son…"

Dorian nodded, agreeing completely. "Yes. Do you know his first name?"

Annoura thought for a moment. "I believe I saw it written once. Norvan."

Smiling, Dorian shook his finger with his son. "Hello, Prince Norvan. I'm very happy to see you and your mother are well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Tairen Soul.**_

Beautiful violin and cello music filled the cathedral, but Annoura barely heard it thanks to her pounding heart. Today, Dori would marry Lady Nadela, and Annoura still wasn't completely certain about the girl. Truly, she'd started to trust Dorian and her son's belief. And the girl did appear like a woman in love. But deep inside, Annoura still wondered if Lady Nadela was pretending.

Yet somehow, Annoura sat next to Dorian as the girl prepared to walk through the Cathedral of Light, dressed in a silk green gown fitting for a princess. Annoura's heart beat faster and the queasy feeling inside her grew. The girl was already dressing as a princess before she was even married?

Another girl about Lady Nadela's age stood next to her, dressed in a nice green gown, although one quite as fine. This must be Lady Nadela's Honoria. Didn't Dori say his fiancée had chosen one of her married friends for that privilege? It was no matter, Annoura decided as she stood up with the other inferior guests to allow the bride to pass. Still, she was struck by the expression on Lady Nadela's face. The young woman looked so full of joy. She reminded Annoura of herself during her wedding to Dorian. But perhaps she was only happy to become queen in the future?

Standing certainly increased the heat of the summer day, which was exaggerated by all these extra people crowded inside the cathedral. Of course, Annoura was glad her son had so many guests; it was fitting for their station. Certainly, much better than the tiny wedding that the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa had here the year before. If only it wasn't so uncomfortable.

And suddenly Annoura felt a wonderful cool breeze flow around her entire body. She gave Dorian a little smile, knowing he was weaving air to eliminate her discomfort. Dorian used his magic for years whenever she felt too hot or too cold, but in the past year he'd stopped.

Was it because he didn't think she trusted him to use such magic on her or because he stopped understanding what she needed?

Either way, when Dorian smiled back at her, she knew things were as they should be again.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Annoura felt Dorian's cool air on her for the rest of the day and it filled her with joy. Even when she and her husband had to greet the Fey, Annoura still felt happy and loved.

"Peace, health, and fertility upon the house of Marikah of the Fey," said Lady Marrissya as she and her mate stood in front of Annoura and Dorian. "Greetings from the Fey, your kin." The Fey woman wore a nice light blue gown and her mate wore his typical suit complete with his Fey weapons belted at his hips.

Annoura wished the Fey woman didn't shove it in her face that Dorian was related to these people, but she also knew that was the way Lady Marrissya always greeted her husband. She and Dorian were quite close.

Annoura focused on her husband's weave of cool air rather than the Fey woman.

"Greetings, Lady," said Dorian in his warm friendly manner. "Truth and Light upon you…" He stopped in the middle of his own traditional greeting as he noticed a new member of their family nestled in Lord Dax's arms. "And who is this young fellow?" Dorian asked, smiling at the baby. His skin was pale and luminous, like all Fey, and already had a head of dark hair. His eyes were a little different, as they almost resembled a cat's.

Annoura stared at the baby herself, a little annoyed they had brought him to her son's wedding. Norvan was in the palace with the nanny, where he should be. Still, Annoura had to admit this Fey child was behaving himself. At five months, Norvan was loud and mischievous. This child seemed to be content in his father's arms.

"This is Jimralo," Lord Dax said proudly.

"Wonderful. What a blessing you have in him," Dorian smiling and embracing his aunt, so his gold robes shimmered in the sun.

Annoura couldn't take his attention on them any longer. He shouldn't be shimmering for the Fey. "We have a new son as well," she announced just as proudly.

To Annoura's delight, Dorian face lit up brighter than noonday at the mention of their new son. "Yes. Our new prince's name is Norvan, and he is one of the greatest blessings we have now."

Annoura's heart filled with joy again as Dorian spoke of their son like the proud father he was. He really was nothing like her father, and she loved him for it.

Perhaps speaking to Lady Marissya and Lord Dax wasn't as difficult as Annoura thought it would be, if they spoke of their little Norvan.

OOOOOOOOOO

But eventually, perhaps half a bell later, Lady Marissya and Lord Dax walked away. Annoura's blood turned to ice as she saw the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa approach them next. The Feyreisen wore the same weapons Lord Dax did, but somehow, they seemed more sinister attached to him. But the Feyreisa's beautiful pale orange gown was even worse, considering how inappropriate it was for the peasant she was supposed to be. She wished court etiquette didn't require her to receive this world–scorcher and his peasant mate. Especially considering how they used their dangerous magic.

Annoura stared at the Feyreisa, daring her to turn Annoura into a puppet with her Fey magic again.

Still, the Feyreisa stared back and held out her hand for Annoura to shake. She did so, as coldly as she possibly could. Meanwhile, Dorian began speaking to the Feyreisen, discussing the diplomatic policy between Celieria and the Fading Lands and the after-effects of the war. Of course, Dorian also spoke of Dori's wedding and how happy they were for their son.

But to Annoura's delight, Dorian's voice and mannerisms lacked the warmth he had as he spoke to Lady Marissya and Lord Dax. He treated the Feyreisen and the Feyreisa cordially, but not as friends. She supposed she could accept that.

In the meantime, Annoura's eyes drifted towards Dori and Lady Nadela. They truly did appear happier than she'd ever seen either of them. Once again, they reminded her of her and Dorian on their wedding day.

The queasy feeling inside her grew smaller. Perhaps they truly did love each other. Annoura would never stop worrying over her sons, but Lady Nadela may not be someone to be concerned.

In fact, it may be time to welcome the young woman into their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

"What a marvelous day," Dorian smiled as he and Annoura finally left their ballroom after the festivities. Everyone had enjoyed dancing, great food, and merry – making. "Dori has never been happier."

"I suppose he has not," Annoura said, as they turned into their private section of the palace.

"And you contributed to that happiness, when you welcomed Nadela into our family. It meant so much to him, Annoura," Dorian said, turning to stare straight into her light blue eyes. "And to me as well."

Her eyes shone with love and more than that with trust. "I believe she does love Dori," Annoura said. "She reminded me so much of myself on our wedding day."

Annoura's inner light, that it seemed only he could see, shined brighter and brighter and Dorian's heart swelled more and more. "Dori reminded me of myself as well."

Before either of them could think, they met in a kiss.

Dorian couldn't remember the last time kissing Annoura felt so good. It was amazing burst of emotions while simultaneously feeling as if he was flying as high as a tairen. "I love you," he whispered as they drew back.

"I love you, too," Annoura whispered, looking at him in a way that compelled him to kiss her again. Except this time, he gently nibbled on her sensitive ears as feelings continued to explode at her happy little noises.

"Would you like to say goodnight to Norvan together?" She asked, still breathing deeply as he finally ceased.

Dorian nodded, still feeling as he had a tairen's wings as they walked to the nursery. Their little boy was all cuddled in his golden crib, chewing on his blue blanket. "He looks so innocent right now, doesn't he?" Dorian whispered as they approached the crib.

Annoura nodded. "Naturally. It's part of his charm. To appear innocent all the time, and then get into as much trouble as possible." Annoura asked as she patted their son's back. Dorian gazed at her, loving the tender way she touched their son. Few people would believe Annoura could ever be maternal, but he knew better. In fact, she said goodnight to their baby every night.

Norvan's eyes immeadiately focused on his mother's and began fussing. She picked him up and handed him to Dorian. "I think you're right," he said looking at their mischievous little creature. Norvan began sucking on his father's golden silk robes. "No, Norvan," he shook his head, and placed him back in the crib.

"We should leave before he becomes more trouble," Dorian whispered to Annoura. Her blue eyes met his, and she nodded immediately.

"I love him," Annoura smiled as they left the room, "but I wanted to return to my chamber a bit early tonight."

Dorian nodded, although his heart dropped a bit when she said "her chamber." He thought they'd finally recovered completely, but perhaps Annoura wasn't ready to trust him with her body again. He tried not to look too disappointed. Between all the marriage problems they'd had in the past year and her post pregnancy weight, Annoura still had quite a bit of insecurities.

Annoura smiled at him, studying his face closely. "And I thought you could come with me this time," she said carefully, taking both of his hands in hers.

"Truly?" Dorian asked, already feeling as she was weaving fire on his hands. Emotions exploded in his chest again.

"Truly," Annoura said, her blue eyes meeting his again, full of the passion that she only showed in his company. The fire burned from his hands to his face.

The blaze extended through his entire body as they made their way to her chamber.


End file.
